We Found Love
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: How did Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt become mates when he thought she was just a lowly half-Clan cat? Here's how. Told from Rowanclaw's point of view. Rated T for romance and maybe a few suggestive things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm writing this because it's a curious thing how Rowanclaw insulted Tawnypelt in **_**Starlight**_**, but they are now mates and have kits. Vicky Holmes stated the reason they became mates was because she felt bad for mentioning him as a she-cat several times, but I wanted to make a story behind this and I didn't see any on FanFiction about this, so here you go! Also this starts in **_**Twilight**_** after they take revenge on Jacques and Susan for Talonpaw's death.**

"Mind if I eat here?" Rowanclaw looked up to stare into the green eyes of his Clanmate, Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell she-cat was looking hopeful and holding a frog in her mouth. Rowanclaw rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered. Tawnypelt seemed to take that as an invitation and settled down next to him.

"So…" The she-cat said around bites. "How about this weather?" Rowanclaw gave his Clanmate a sideways glare. _What is her deal_? He wondered.

"It's fine." He muttered.

"How's the squirrel?"

"It's fine." Rowanclaw snapped, sounding harsher than he meant to. Luckily Tawnypelt didn't seem fazed.

"So would you like to go on the evening patrol with me?" Tawnypelt asked politely. Rowanclaw shrugged.

"Who's leading?"

"Nightwing."

"I guess so."

"Great!" Tawnypelt purred. "I'll tell her now." The tortoiseshell she-cat went over to the black she-cat, abandoning the rest of her frog. Rowanclaw crunched through the remainder of his meal and shoved it aside; he'd lost his appetite somehow. The ginger tom headed towards the warriors' den; he needed to rest up for the patrol that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rowanclaw, are you awake for the patrol?" Tawnypelt called into the warriors' den.

"_Now_ I am!" Rowanclaw grumbled, getting up. The ginger tom stretched out. "Okay, let's go." He said, turning to Tawnypelt. The pale-tortoiseshell was staring at him with big, blank eyes. "Um, Tawnypelt...?" The she-cat shook her head.

"Oh, sorry Rowanclaw." She apologized quickly. "Let's just go see Nightwing." The black she-cat was sitting absent-mindedly at the camp barrier next to Cedarheart.

"Hey, Nightwing! We're ready for patrol!" called Rowanclaw. Nightwing nodded.

"Okay, let's g-"

"Wait!" Rowanclaw turned around to see the current Clan deputy, Russetfur, bounding towards them. "You're going to be on a patrol to take some territory; ThunderClan's been even weaker since the badger attack." Nightwing nodded while Rowanclaw let out a mew of agreement; the plan was sensible. However, Tawnypelt shook her head.

"Russetfur, you stupid furball!" Gasps could be heard and a crowd began to attract. Russetfur glanced around nervously. "It's mouse-brained to think that ThunderClan has been weakened." Russetfur glared at Tawnypelt, but the she-cat stared right back.

"Well, I guess you think our leader is a mouse-brain because it was Blackstar who thought of it!" Tawnypelt took a pace back, looking daunted. The clearing was dead silent, everyone waiting for Tawnypelt to say something. "Why don't you go to ThunderClan where you belong, _half-Clan_." Russetfur sneered. Tawnypelt looked horrified when a few murmurs of agreement could be heard around the clearing.

"Just because I disagree with something doesn't mean I'm a mouse-brain!" Tawnypelt stammered, but she was looking less sure of herself.

"Well maybe it's just that you're not loyal to ShadowClan."

"Tawnypelt." The tortoiseshell swiveled her head around to glare at Nightwing. "Tawnypelt." Nightwing repeated. "Are you sure that you truely want to be here? I mean your kin is in ThunderClan. Maybe this isn't where you belong." Tawnypelt stared at her friend in horror.

"How could you say that, Nightwing?" Tawnypelt demanded. "I thought we were friends! Remember when I helped you chase off those two nosy apprentices?"

"Oh, you didn't betray ShadowClan _once_." Russetfur snorted. "Because if you betrayed ShadowClan _too_ often we'd get suspi-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Snowbird, a new warrior as well as Tawnypelt's best friend, spat. The white she-cat walked forward stiffly until she stood in front of Tawnypelt. "I can't bare to hear you talk any longer, Russetfur! I can't believe you'd accuse Tawnypelt of disloyalty just because she thinks a little bit differently about_one thing_." Russetfur looked furious.

"Russetfur?" Blackstar had stepped out of his den. "What's going on here?" Russetfur whipped her head around and looked embarrassed.

"Blackstar, I-" The black-pawed tom raised his tail for silence.

"I asked you to do this one thing and a whole fight is breaking out?" He shook his head. "Tawnypelt, if you'd rather not do this you're welcome to go on the patrol to the RiverClan border; we can discuss this later. Russetfur, go ahead and lead the patrol." Russetfur dipped her head sheepishly while Tawnypelt shot the dark ginger she-cat a glare before turning away and getting ready for her own patrol.

"Okay, Cedarheart, Oakfur and Rowanclaw, I'll take you three. Snowbird and Nightwing go with..._Tawnypelt_." Russetfur said the pale tortoiseshell's name as though it was an insult. "Right, let's go off then."

"Russetfur," Rowanclaw piped up as they headed out the camp entrance. "Why did you choose such a small patrol?"

"Because Rowanclaw, we can't lose." Russetfur said confidently.

"But what if we do?" Russetfur let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Inconceivable!"

**Author's Words: Inconceivable! Haha, I love that movie. Anyway, sorry if this took a while; I was writing it and then the internet shut down-urgh Internet Explorer -.- *ahem* So I did it again in a similar fashion to the lost original. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you possibly have lost?" Blackstar roared. Russetfur flinched and Rowanclaw felt a pang of sympathy for her; Russetfur could be a bit of pain in the tail, but she did the best she could have done on the patrol.

"It's not our fault; a second patrol came." The deputy said. Rowanclaw was impressed with how she kept calm. Blackstar paced back and forth, the fur on his neck on end.

"Let's discuss this in private." The ShadowClan leader decided. Russetfur frowned and followed.

"Rowanclaw you need your scratches checked." Littlecloud called. "Oakfur and Cedarheart have had theirs checked out already." Rowanclaw nodded and padded over to the medicine cat's den.

"How's Cedarheart's leg?" Rowanclaw asked. The dark gray tom's leg had been injured when fighting the two savage kittypets and Littlecloud had fretted over the leg constantly.

"Better, but still not good." Littlecloud's bright blue gaze became shadowed. "I'm worried he might have to retire to be an elder early."

"But he's so young!" Rowanclaw protested. Littlecloud nodded.

"I know, but it's happened before." Rowanclaw sighed; he was good friends with Cedarheart and he had a feeling that Cedarheart would go on denying he would have to retire for some time before finally coming to terms with it and retiring. Rowanclaw winced as Littlecloud dabbed something on his scratches.

"That'll do it." Littlecloud said. "You can go now." Rowanclaw thanked the medicine cat before sitting guard at the camp entrance before Smokepaw came to relieve him.

"Not going to sleep?" Smokepaw chirped as Rowanclaw turned towards the forest. The dark ginger tom shook his head before heading out; he knew of a spot with soft pine needles and it looked beautiful when the moon was almost full and it shone through the pine screen of branches.

"Hey Rowanclaw!" The dark ginger tom almost yowled aloud; it was Tawnypelt of all cats who would bug him!

"_Hi Tawnypelt_." He practically spat out.

"So what're you up to?"

"I thought I could use some time _alone_."

"Well, sometimes I think that too but then Snowbird or Nightwing comes along and talks to me and I feel way better!" Rowanclaw rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll be fine Tawnypelt." The tortoiseshell's tail drooped.

"I was just trying to cheer you up." She muttered.

"Don't act like the victim!" Rowanclaw snapped. Tawnypelt frowned.

"I was only saying what I was trying to do."

"I _get_ what you were trying to do." Rowanclaw said. "And it's not gonna work, half-Clan!" He spat out the last part before he could even think about what he was saying. Tawnypelt's green eyes flashed with hurt before icing over.

"I see. Don't worry Rowanclaw; I won't bother you again." The she-cat bounded away leaving misery in her wake.

"Tawnypelt!" Rowanclaw ran after her. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He followed her scent trail until he reached the ThunderClan border. Warily, he crept around having lost the scent. "Tawnypelt!" He hissed. "We shouldn't be so close to the border!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." A voice rang from the trees, dripping with sarcasm. "Isn't that what half-Clan abominations should do?" Rowanclaw glanced around, but he still couldn't see Tawnypelt's pale tortoiseshell coat anywhere.

"Look, I'm sorry Tawnypelt. I-I didn't know what I was saying. I mean you're as loyal to ThunderClan as any cat in ShadowClan." Tawnypelt emerged from behind a twisted oak.

"You-do you really mean that?" She asked, mew cracking a little. Rowanclaw was getting a little nervous but he nodded anyway.

"I guess the other cats think that just because you look at the whole picture instead of just one little border dispute it counts as disloyalty." Tawnypelt let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter. "I wasn't joking." Rowanclaw muttered.

"No, no." Tawnypelt said quickly. "I know you weren't; it was more out of relief that someone besides Snowbird listens to good sense." Rowanclaw felt a little surprised that Tawnypelt would think so little of her Clanmates but then remembered that they'd basically sold her out.

"So how did you make your voice go everywhere at once?" Rowanclaw said, changing the subject. Tawnypelt stopped scowling and her tail began to curl; signs of happiness for the pale tortoiseshell.

"I found this one spot I call the 'whispering spot.' Your voice sounds like it's echoing!"

"Where is it?" Rowanclaw asked curiously.

"Over here." Tawnypelt ducked back behind the oak tree and spoke up. "Ri-i-ight here." Her voice echoed again.

"That's cool. Wonder why that is." Rowanclaw said. Tawnypelt shrugged.

"I came across it when hunting. I was trying to sneak up on a frog and I stepped on this teeny tiny twig and it echoed. I was pretty mad but I found this spot."

"Oh by the way, do you like frogs?"

"They're my favorite!" Tawnypelt purred. "How'd you guess?"

"You're always hunting them and picking them at the fresh-kill pile." Tawnypelt nodded.

"Some cats think they're disgusting, but I kinda like the taste."

"I know whatcha mean." Rowanclaw told her. "I have a certain taste for shrew."

"But it's so tart!" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

"And frogs are so slimy!" Rowanclaw shot back.

"Fair point." Tawnypelt conceded. "I guess we're just the odd-balls; eating strange food, staying out until dawn..."

"_Dawn_?" Rowanclaw looked up to see the first creamy light of the approaching dawn. "I had no idea we'd stayed out so late!" He found he stifling a yawn. Looking at Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw knew she felt the same. "Come on let's get some rest."

"Let's just sleep out here." Tawnypelt said, curling up on the soft pine needles. "I don't think I could make it back to camp." Rowanclaw rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Okay, okay." He said curling up next to her. Rowanclaw was a little surprised to find he was more tired then he thought and both cats were asleep within a few moments.

**Author's Words: This is my most popular story yet! I was gonna do a similar thing with Tigerclaw and Goldenflower but it's been done before so I decided on this instead. Anyway, it's June 16, 2012 here and almost noon. Oh, big news-not really-I got my first nosebleed today -.- It wasn't really where blood drips down or anything but I accidentally got something sharp up my nose and it started bleeding so yea...Anyway review, vote in the poll on my profile and check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right now it's about the middle of _Sunset _I guess.**

"So...you and Tawnypelt, huh?" Rowanclaw stared at Oakfur. The dark brown tom was looking rather smug as well as pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about?" Rowanclaw asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh come on; you go out for a 'walk' you don't come back 'til the next the morning and with Tawnypelt. What are we supposed to think? I just thought you should know that cats are starting to talk."

"Nothing happened!" Rowanclaw exclaimed. "I swear."

"The other cats might not buy that." Oakfur warned. "And the way Tawnypelt moons over you doesn't help either." Rowanclaw felt hot under his fur.

"That wasn't my choice." He muttered. "I mean it's not like I can stop her."

"It's not like you're trying." Oakfur shot back. "Just be careful, okay?" The small tom walked over to touch noses with Snowbird.

"Hey Rowanclaw!" The dark ginger tom winced as Tawnypelt bounded over, her tail raised in greeting. Oakfur gave Rowanclaw a wink before turning back to Snowbird.

"Tawnypelt, you don't have to hang around me all the time you know." Rowanclaw said, backing up slightly. Tawnypelt looked hurt. _Holy StarClan, did she get offended by _that?

"Well it's because we're friends."

"You're friends with Nightwing and Snowbird too." Tawnypelt wrinkled her nose.

"Nightwing's not really my friend and Snowbird has other friends." Rowanclaw lashed his tail simply because he didn't know what to say.

"Hey you two." Rowanclaw flinched as Russetfur passed. She gave them both a sly look before relieving the current camp guard.

"Russetfur when's the next patrol?"

"The sunhigh patrol just went out." Russetfur told him. "But you can join Cedarheart's hunting patrol."

"Sounds good." Rowanclaw flinched as Tawnypelt butted in. "I'm ready when you and Cedarheart are, Rowanclaw."

"Okay." Rowanclaw sighed, feeling nervous under Russetfur's knowing gaze.

"Tell you what." Cedarheart had joined the conversation. "Why don't you two go on ahead? Littlecloud needs to put a poultice on my leg, but he doesn't have comfrey so I'm going to escort him. Rowanclaw stifled a sigh.

"Fine. Come on Tawnypelt."

"Okay!" The pale tortoiseshell gave an excited bounce like a kit before following him.

"Let's split up." Rowanclaw decided, taking charge. "You go that way." He nodded towards the thicker part of the territory, away from the borders. "And I'll go that way." The ginger tom nodded in the opposite direction.

"Sounds good." Tawnypelt replied, although she didn't look so thrilled anymore. Rowanclaw gave her a brusque nod before heading off. _Why is she so clingy_? He wondered, scenting the air. _I don't like being the talk of the Clan._ Detecting a frog, Tawnypelt's favorite, he spotted it and began to creep up on it easily. "Rowanclaw!" The dark ginger tom let out a hiss as the frog hurried away at Tawnypelt's howl.

"What _is_ it, Tawnypelt?" He called. No answer. Exasperated, the dark ginger warrior headed to where he'd sent Tawnypelt. _I can't even get a minute to myself without her-_Rowanclaw froze when he saw Tawnypelt covered in blood. A fox was over her, it's jaws foaming and muzzle splattered with blood. Tawnypelt had chunks of fur missing along her once-beautiful pelt and blood trickled from various bite marks and clawed wounds. Rowanclaw tried to back up, but a twig crackled under his paws and the fox swiveled around, it's eyes wild. "Fox!" Rowanclaw yowled as the fox leaped on him. He continued yowling, hoping some cat would hear him before he ended up like Tawnypelt.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is she?" Rowanclaw asked the medicine cat. Littlecloud shook his head.

"It's too early to tell, but I'm doing all I can. Don't worry; I'll do everything I can to save your mate." Rowanclaw didn't even bother to correct the small tabby tom as he padded away. A patrol had found Rowanclaw and managed to drive the fox off with minimal wounds save Tawnypelt. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes had been scratched, Rowanclaw had been told.

Snowbird padded up to the dark ginger tom and pressed her muzzle in his side comfortingly before leaving for a patrol. Rowanclaw was sitting outside the medicine cat den just incase Littlecloud needed him to fetch anything; dampened moss, herbs, fresh-kill, whatever. Rowanclaw kept wanting to peek inside the den, but Tawnypelt's whimpers would make him flinch guiltily.

_If I hadn't seperated her from me then she wouldn't have been so brutally attacked; she might go blind_! Rowanclaw closed his eyes and shivered. _Please StarClan, make Tawnypelt well._

The next morning, Littlecloud informed Rowanclaw that Tawnypelt was recovering remarkably well and that he was cautiously optimistic.

"It's a miracle!" The small tom remarked. "The swelling on her eyes has gone down and the redness is fading; thank StarClan!" Rowanclaw silently agreed. _Thank you StarClan! I promise, I'll never do something like that to any cat ever again no matter _how_irritating they can be_.


	6. Chapter 6

A quarter moon had passed since the fox attack and Tawnypelt had been recovering well until fever hit her.

"What's up?" Rowanclaw asked Littlecloud as his Clanmate hurried out of the medicine cat's den.

"Not good." Littlecloud's brow furrowed. "I'm out of feverfew."

"I'll go get some." Rowanclaw promised. "Where is it?"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as just going and getting some." Littlecloud told him. "Feverfew doesn't exactly..._grow_ on our territory; you're going to have to ask one of the other Clans for some."

"_What_?" Rowanclaw burst out. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Littlecloud shook his head.

"Sorry, Rowanclaw. Here, take this marigold in exchange." The small tabby disappeared momentarily into the medicine cat den before emerging with a bundle of golden leaves. Rowanclaw scowled at the parcel before snatching it up in his mouth. "Don't be long!" Littlecloud called. "I'll tell Blackstar where you've gone!"

Rowanclaw simply lashed his tail before hurrying off towards RiverClan.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowanclaw paced up and down at the RiverClan border, waiting for a patrol. Flexing his claws impatiently Rowanclaw wondered, _Does RiverClan _ever _patrol their borders_? Rowanclaw glanced around once more before stepping onto the other Clan's territory. Instantly, a loud yowl sounded from nearby.

_Of course..._

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" Hawkfrost, the leader of the patrol, snarled.

"We should shred him, Hawkfrost." A smoky black tom urged. Hawkfrost flicked his ears.

"Maybe, Blackclaw. But let's hear what this pathetic ShadowClan excuse for a warrior has come to grovel about." It took all of Rowanclaw's strength not to slash his claws at Hawkfrost's muzzle. _Think of Tawnypelt, think how sick she is, think how badly she needs this._

"Hawkfrost, I'm not here to grovel; I simply need to speak with your medicine cat." Hawkfrost frowned.

"What do you want with Mothwing?" He growled.

"That is none of your business." Rowanclaw replied and was pleased when the dark brown tabby tom looked furious.

"Are you sure we shouldn't shred 'im?" The third member of the patrol, a gray tom, asked hopefully.

"We'll keep him alive..._for now._" Hawkfrost assured him. Rowanclaw rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from paw to paw; the more time those frog-brained RiverClan cats spent acting condescending was less time for Tawnypelt.

"Can we just hurry this up?" If Hawkfrost was surprised, the ice-blue-eyed tom didn't show it. Flicking his tail, the son of Tigerstar began to lead Rowanclaw towards the heart of RiverClan.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's a ShadowClan cat doing here?"

"Why in the name of StarClan would Hawkfrost bring a complete stranger into the heart of our territory, let alone our camp?" Rowanclaw tried not to flinch at the accusing glares and noisy whispers flinging around the RiverClan camp.

"Yes, Hawkfrost, why _would_ you bring a ShadowClan cat into our camp?" _Oh StarClan_! Rowanclaw thought. _Leopardstar_! The spotted she-cat was glaring at Hawkfrost.

"Leopardstar, he wants to speak to our medicine cat." Hawkfrost said. "Look, he's carrying herbs. Perhaps he wishes to gift Mothwing with them." Leopardstar narrowed her amber eyes.

"I suppose." She murmured. "All right then it's settled. I'll escort the 'visitor' to Mothwing and you'll finish the patrol." Hawkfrost gave his leader a curt nod before hurrying off with Blackclaw and the gray tom at his heels. "This way, Rowanclaw." Rowanclaw started, surprised the golden leader knew his name, but Leopardstar was already padding away. Rowanclaw quickly followed. "Mothwing!" The RiverClan leader called. "You have a visitor." The sleek dapple she-cat hurried away as Mothwing emerged from the den.

"Why hello." Mothwing said.

"Who's _this_, Mothwing?" A small dark gray tabby she-cat peered out from behind Mothwing. The senior medicine cat gently cuffed the lithe she-cat around the ears.

"Be polite to our visitor, Willowpaw." Willowpaw eyed Rowanclaw, making the dark ginger tom squirm.

"Look this is kind of urgent..." Mothwing's attitude instantly changed.

"Of course, I'm sorry. So what is it?"

"I need feverfew for a sick Clanmate and Littlecloud told me to bring you this marigold for it."

"That was sweet of Littlecloud." Mothwing purred. "Here, this should be enough." She nudged a parcel of feverfew towards Rowanclaw who murmured his thanks before picking it up.

"Will Leopardstar want me to be escorted from the territory?" He said around the herbs.

"I'll come with you." Mothwing told him. "We'll leave right away. Willowpaw, I'll be back shortly. You know what to do if there's an emergency?" Willowpaw nodded confidently. Rowanclaw was relieved when Mothwing turned back to him. "You ready?" Rowanclaw nodded. "Right, then let's go now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. I have a lot of personal problems and therefore did not have access to the internet. Anyway, check out my other stories and review! ^^**

"StarClan be with you!" Mothwing called as Rowanclaw crossed the border into ShadowClan territory. The dark ginger tom breathed a sigh of relief through the leaved parcel; it was nothing personal, but he probably would have gone a lot faster if Mothwing hadn't been there. Anyway, he was worried about Tawnypelt.

By the time Rowanclaw reached the camp entrance, the ShadowClan warrior was thoroughly exhausted and out of breath.

"Thank StarClan!" Snowbird exclaimed as Rowanclaw dragged himself over to Littlecloud's den. "Her fever's gotten worse!" Rowanclaw's breath caught in his throat and he drew up the last of his energy and ran inside to see Littlecloud. The small tabby medicine cat was blocking the way to the more secluded part of the den where Tawnypelt was resting.

"I've got the feverfew, Littlecloud. How is she?" Littlecloud frowned and his blue eyes shadowed, even in the dim light of the medicine cat den.

"Thank you, I'll take it now." Littlecloud gingerly took the parcel and set it on the ground, mixing it with some herbs nearby. "You can leave now." Rowanclaw lashed his tail.

"Is that it?"

"There's nothing else you can do." Littlecloud gently and delicately rested his tail on the warrior's shoulder. "Why don't you go on a patrol?" Rowanclaw sighed and turned to leave; after all the sooner he left, the sooner Littlecloud could get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note about the reviews: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. You know who you are.**

"Take it easy." Rowanclaw murmured as Tawnypelt hobbled on unsteady legs. Littlecloud had encourage the tortoiseshell she-cat to have some gentle exercise to keep her active. Tawnypelt collapsed on soft pine needles, right outside the camp, sighing.

"I'm tired, Rowanclaw. Can't I rest some?" She pleaded. Rowanclaw shook his head adamantly.

"Littlecloud trusts me to make sure you get exercise. C'mon; you're barely outside the camp. Let's at least try to make it to the lakeshore so you can get some fresh water." Tawnypelt brightened.

"Well, it _would_ be nice to drink some water that hasn't been in old moss." She mewed optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" Rowanclaw purred. "Now pick yourself up." He nudged her flank gently with his muzzle as Tawnypelt struggled to her paws.

The fever was gone, but Tawnypelt's deep wounds had left her vulnerable to disease and even another fever. _Exercise was important, but don't wear her out completely. _Littlecloud had told Rowanclaw. The dark ginger tom was hesitant about how far Tawnypelt's endurance could go, but he was determined to get her back on her paws again. Both figuratively _and_ literally.

"Okay, okay you've had time to rest." Rowanclaw said, sitting back on his haunches. "Now, let's _go_." Tawnypelt rolled her watery green eyes before standing up. Her stance faltered briefly, but there was a new look of determination on her face. Rowanclaw offered her his shoulder to lean on, but Tawnypelt shook her head and took a few hesitant steps.

After a mishap with a bramble bush, tripping over three roots and two breaks, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt _finally_ reached the lakeshore at a little past sunset. Tawnypelt nearly collapsed next to the lakeshore, but instead managed to lay beside the water and lap it up, droplets hanging off of her long whiskers. Rowanclaw let out a deep sigh of relief as he sat next to Tawnypelt.

The pale tortoiseshell had grown slightly plumper in the medicine cat's den, but the exercise had done her good and Rowanclaw could make out well-muscled shoulders beneath her pelt.

"Rowanclaw?" The dark ginger tom felt hot under his fur as Tawnypelt stared at him expectantly. "Did you wanna drink?"

"Oh, um, sure."

"Stupid furball." Tawnypelt purred affectionately. "Don't over-do it." Rowanclaw let out a low purr as he bent his head to drink the cool water. Tawnypelt brushed up against him slightly as she bent her own head to lap up the water. After a minute or so, Rowanclaw withdrew his head and shook his head so that the droplets flew off his whiskers. Tawnypelt flinched. "Hey, watch it." She muttered.

"What, you scared of a few drops of water?" Rowanclaw joked. Tawnypelt curled her tail before jumping on him and bowling Rowanclaw over.

"Who's scared now?" She teased, pinning him down with her paws.

"Okay, okay, you win." Rowanclaw meowed. "Now let me up." Rowanclaw kept an eye on his Clanmate as she sat back, wary of her injuries, but Tawnypelt seemed better than before. "We'd better go back now." Tawnypelt shook her head.

"It's too dark. I'll trip _everywhere_!"

"Okay." Rowanclaw gave in. "But let's not just sleep out here by the lakeshore." The ShadowClan warrior peered around, his eyes accustomed to the darkness as a ShadowClan cat, and spied a patch of soft grass beneath a twisted pine. "Here." Rowanclaw guided his Clanmate towards the spot gently. Tawnypelt let out a yawn.

"Mm...good night, Rowanclaw." Rowanclaw touched his nose to her's.

"'Night."


End file.
